ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrongfully Acused
Wrongfully Acused 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Drive to the lake in the mountains *Follow your friends *Hold off the police Script ''Lis walks into Breakfast in America and finds Todd sitting at the bar, drinking a milkshake. Lis sits next to him as Todd calls out to her 'Todd: '''Hey Lis! '''Lis: '''Hey, that a milkshake? '''Todd: '''Nope, Root Beer Float. ''Lis snatches the cup out of Todd's hands '''Todd: '''What the fuck, Lis? '''Lis: ''*Over Todd* I think we got bigger things to worry about than fucking ice cream in some pop, alright? Like, I don't know, maybe the fact that our friends and your uncle are going to jail? '''Todd: '''Wait, what? ''Lis sighs and facepalms as she puts the cup back on the bartop. Todd takes the cup and starts drinking from it again as Lis talks to Todd Lis: 'There was this cop, and she arrested Kane, Trey, and your Uncle. We're gonna break them out. '''Todd: '''Why would she want to arrest them? '''Lis: '''What is this, twenty questions? Let's get going already, we're wasting time. ''Lis walks out of the diner with Todd following her The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the lake in the mountains. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Todd: '''Were're we going? '''Lis: '''That lake up in the mountains. That's the way the prison van takes when they're moving those prisoners around, according to Trey. '''Todd: '''Okay, so what's the plan for once we get there? '''Lis: Right, well, remember that mission in "Motor Vehicle Theft 4" where you had to hijack the prison bus in order to free that cannibal politician dude? Todd: Yeah? Lis: Yeah, that's obviously too much work for us to do, so we're just gonna try to get the truck to drive off the road, into the lake. Todd: What, like a deer in headlights? Lis: Exactly. Here's the plan, you stand in the middle of the road, he- Todd: Hold on, wait...why'm I gonna be standing in the middle of the road? Lis: Wait, you won't be standing in the middle of the road, sorry. Todd: Alright, so- Lis: You'll jump in front of the truck right before it passes- Todd: That's even worse! Lis: For fuck's sake Todd, do you want your uncle and our amigos out of jail or what? Todd: Uh... Lis: Point proven. You jump in front of the truck, it slams into the lake, the guards freak out, we free your uncle, we go out for burgers and pop. Sound good? Todd: I...I guess, sure. The player arrives at the lake. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis and Todd are standing next to the road, looking up the road and talking amongst themselves Todd: 'You don't think it's come by already? '''Lis: '''Nonsense. It's not even... ''Lis pulls out her phone, briefly looks at it, and puts it away '''Lis: '''Huh...it probably has. '''Todd: Fucking waste of time. As Todd rants, Lis sees the police van driving up the road as a look of enthusiasm comes across her face Todd: 'I mean, fuck! It's, what, seventy-something degrees out here, I'm freezing, I'm bored, fuck this! Fuck everything! ''Suddenly, Lis pushes Todd onto the road and into the van's path. Todd screams in terror as the van nears him and Lis runs behind a tree. The van swerves out of Todd's way and slams into the tree Lis is hiding behind. After the crash, Todd turns to Lis and has an argument with her. During the argument, the driver of the van regains conciousness and steps out of the cab '''Todd: '''What the fuck, amigo!? '''Lis: '''Hey. I got it done! '''Todd: '''It's not in the lake! '''Lis: No, but it's up a tree- 'Todd: '''That's not even close! '''Lis: '''Of course it is! The tree's, like, twenty-odd feet from the lake! ''Suddenly, the guard steps out of the van with a pistol drawn at Todd 'Guard: '''Hey, what the fuck are you kids- ''Suddenly, Lis run up behind the guard and wrestles him for the pistol. The guard is getting the upper hand, but Lis kicks the guard in the crotch. The guard goes down as Lis takes the pistol as Todd runs over to the rear of the van and opens the doors. Once he opens the door, he finds Neil, Trey, and Kane kicking another one of the guards, who is laying on the floor of the van in pain. Trey notices Todd and calls at the others to his presence. At some random time in the above time, a gunshot is heard in the background, implying Lis shot the guard 'Trey: '''Hey-hey, Todd! You decided to spring us out? '''Todd: '''Nope, it was Lis. ''Lis walks up to the rear of the van '' '''Lis: '''Alright, we gotta get the fucking fuck out of here, right? '''Kane: '''Well get us the keys for these fucking cuffs, we'll be out right quick, alright? ''Lis tosses Kane a set of keys 'Lis: '''There's your keys, bummed them off the guard. ''The keys fall next to Kane. Kane bends down and tries to pick them up as Trey laughs to himself. Kane unlocks his cuffs and passes the keys around as the conversation continues 'Trey: '''Ha, "bummed". '''Todd: '''Uncle Neil, how'd you get in here in the first place? '''Neil: '''That fucking pig Lis introduced me to told me to meet her at that meatball factory that closed down ten years ago, she pulls a gun on me and tells me I'm arrested. '''Lis: '''Yeah, that happened to me. '''Neil: '''Well, fucking luck you got out alright. '''Lis: '''Well give me shit for breaking you out of here, you could've been punching out license plates down in Merrick! '''Kane: '''Hey! Stop fucking fighting and let's get the fuck out of here, yeah? We got pigs on the wing, I ain't going to jail! '''Trey: '''Where we fucking going- '''Kane: '''Follow me, I know a way! ''Kane runs across the road into a forest, followed by Neil, Todd, and Trey The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to follow the others through the woods. During the chase, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''Would now be a good time to apologize for getting you all arrested? '''Neil: '''Let's get some distance before we figure out what's what. ''A police helicopter is heard overhead '''Todd: '''Wow, a helicopter! '''Trey: '''Fuck, they're looking for us! '''Todd: '''Good luck hiding with that bright orange jumpsuit on. FINISH THIS